A Game of Ice, Fire & Magic
by shi-morino
Summary: What if Harry outlived most of his friends and wanted to be free of the wizarding world and was given the opportunity to do so. Join him on a journey to fight for the iron throne. Who side will he join, The dragon's brood or Robert's Rebellion? The first few chapters are on Roberts Rebellion then onto where the tv show picks up.
1. An unexpected letter

I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. They belong to George R.R. Martin and J.K. Rowling respectively

* * *

Green eyes opened to the sound of tapping on glass, a hand reached up to rub the sleep from tired green eyes, he leant to the side rolling out of his bed and placed his bare feet onto the cold wood panel flooring, he flinched at the cold,burying his feet into the close by fur carpet. He rubbed his feet into the fur, trying to warm his feet. He reached a hand towards the window before bringing it back in a beckoning motion, his magic flicking as his hand moved, pulling the large window open.

As the window swung open, a large black eagle owl swooped into the room, circling the room before landing on the foot of the bed and extended a foot. In his claw was a parchment envelope the envelope was sealed in a blue wax seal bearing the Hogwarts insignia.  
'Ah, so it's from you then' He reached out to scratch the owl behind his ear "It's nice to see you Hermes, how is she?" The owl tilted its head hooting softly "Ah, that's not good to hear, is she keeping up with her potion regime?" The owl bobbed its head

"Give me a moment to read this then I'll write a reply for you to take back." The owl nodded before launching itself from the bedpost, gliding over to the windowsill and perching there. Harry broke through the wax seal unfolding the envelope, reaving the letter written on the inside and skimming though it. 'So that's her game, well why not' he thought to himself 'there isn't much left for me here anyway.' He eased himself out of bed, wandering over to his desk, passing a gold framed mirror to his side.

'The mirror of erised, it's safer here than anywhere else' The mirror was missing it's legs,it was held onto the wall by a sticking charm, he looked into the mirror at his reflection and ran his fingers though his hair noting the streaks of white hair, but other than that he didn't look any older than he did at his twentieth birthday.

'The mark of the hallows' He mused as he continued walking to his desk when he reached the age of thirty he had started to wear glamour's in public, adding the occasional laughter line or crease each public appearance or so. But nowadays he spent his time studying in the library or sending out owl order forms for books and potion ingredients, either from Diagon Ally or on occasion from Knockturn Ally. He reached his desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment from a drawer along with a small knife the length of a letter opener which he pulled along the width of the parchment cutting it the to an inch and a half in height and simply wrote.

_I'm on my way over _  
He rolled the small piece of parchment and conjured a small emerald green ribbon and walked over to the owl, he placed the small scroll against the owls leg tying it on with the ribbon.  
"Not too tight?" He looked at the owl, which shook his head before it leapt of the window, gliding away with the breeze.  
A few minutes later a dressed Harry found himself outside his home, he locked the front door behind him before looked up and down the street. Finding no one he snapped his fingers and evaporated into a cloud of greyish smoke that drifted out of sight.

* * *

Scottish Highlands

* * *

A grey cloud began to form itself onto a dirt track path forming itself into a figure who looked up at the wrought iron gates in front of him, the gargoyles loomed down looking rather weather worn. Seemingly as tired as the man before them looked the figure in front of the closed gates stood at six foot three and wearing an ankle length hooded cloak, the hood was drawn over the figures head, hiding his face from view. He held up his hand, palm outwards as his magic brushed against the nearby wards.

"I am here to speak with the headmistress, she should be expecting me" he said plainly, waiting for the wards to react, a ghost of a smile flicked appeared when the gates opened as he walked through the gates he nodded to the gargoyles. "Thanks boys, keep up the good work." As he walked up the winding path towards the school he thought back to some of the things he learnt since he left Hogwarts. He had learnt that a lot of the statues and suits of armour that stood around the school were guardians of the castle, under the command of the head of the school, they were all connected to the heads office.

As he wandered past the black lake, his eyes drifted over to the surface of the water, he smiled as it rippled slightly but continued walking and quickly reached the entrance hall. He raised his hand to the door knocker, knocking loudly before taking a half step back and watched as the doors slowly opened, revealing the torch lit atrium. The doors to the great hall on his right, a corridor in front of him leading of the the ground floor class rooms, finally to his left stood the start of the winding staircase that was the heart of the school.

He began to walk up the mass flight of steps, nodding to the portraits that waved to him as he passed. He soon reached the guardian of the head's office and thought to what the password might have been. The letter post scriptum simply said 'what does _the_ raven believe?' he looked at the gryphon statue.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" he smiled as the gryphon began to revolve upwards, revealing the stairs beneath. He quickly made his way up the stairs reaching, the dark oak wood door he knocked loudly and waited. He soon heard a voice call "Come in Harry, you certainly took your time."

* * *

A sneak peak at my first fan-fiction, who do you think the head might be? Let me know your thoughts on this.

ShiMorino


	2. Roll the die

I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. They belong to George R.R. Martin and J.K. Rowling respectively

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_'writing'_

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to the head's office, looking around as he stepped in, he noted that she had redecorated since he was last there. There were a few items of interest that had a permanent place in the office. Namely the sorting hat, along with a few of the founder's artefacts in all their damaged glory.  
The twisted remains of Ravenclaw's Diadem, recovered from the room of requirement's room of hidden things. As it turns out fiendfyre doesn't require air to be created but it does require it to be sustained. Otherwise it is just snuffed out, when Harry, Hermione and Draco closed the door all traces of air and magic was just cut off.

Next to the Diadem was Hufflepuff's Chalice which looked more like a dribble glass than a opulent chalice it once was, it had been impaled with Gryffindor's, basilisk venom imbued sword. This was hung up on a pair of hooks, bordering the display. The final item on the display was the smashed remains of Slytherin's Locket with the shattered glass lens that once held a fraction of Tom Riddles shook his head lightly, freeing it from the memories that distracted him. He looked over to the figure behind the desk and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sorry, Luna but you know that evaporating requires more focus than apperating and it's still not as perfect as we'd like it to be. Dobby and Winky did say it would be different for us." Luna's weary face froze for a moment then settled "I heard from the Hogwarts elves, how are their twins taking it?"

Harry's smile dropped at the question "They understood what happened and I told them the truth that their parents went to sleep. And had gone to a better place" He smiled wistfully "Did the elves ever tell you the names that Dobby and Winky gave the twins" His eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he saw Luna shake her head in the negative."They named them Gred and Forge, it seems that Dobby and Fred and George stayed in contact after the war they were the ones who bought nutrient potions and bone regrowth potions under their own initiative and used them on me without my knowledge to repair what the Dursley's did to me. They were buried in the town square of Pottertown." Luna nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Pottertown was a part of the land of the Potter estate, when James and Lily Potter went into hiding before the Fidelius charm, James had asked the elves, at Lily's insistence to wait until either they or their Son, Harry returned to release the manor house from stasis. That the elves using the wood from the nearby forest, tools from the carriage house and workshops and the greenhouses for food to adapt to gaining magic from the Ley lines beneath Potter Hall and the surrounding area to sustain themselves and to live for themselves till a Potter returned.

The houses were elf sized cottages, there was a small library that held books inside from the Potter household that referred to carpentry, stonemasonry and agriculture. Things that most wizarding families either didn't bother trying to learn or believed the work 'beneath' them. The town square of Pottertown wasn't really much of a square, it was a mixture of a park and a cemetery. In the centre was a deep pond, shadowing the pond was a very particular tree. To which the local Pottertown elves referred to as the 'heart-tree.'

The heart-tree was aptly named as Harry had learnt from Martin, Pottertown's head historian, the tree was named after the Head Elf of the Potter household and his wife, the head chef had given died in other to allow the other elves to adapt quicker to the ley lines without any wizarding magic to help in the process. The two elves were getting to the end of their lives and wanted to do one last task to help out their fellows to they bound themselves to the ley lines allowing the ambient magic to be a mixture of elf and Ley allowing the others to adapt quicker than they normally would have.

When the two elves had faded into magic in their place was a large white oak, with glowing blue leaves. The tree towered over every building and warded the area from prying wizarding eyes. The only way anyone could see the town, was if they were brought by there by the elves or anyone of the Potter bloodline. Dobby and Winky were buried with a hybrid apple tree planted with them, at their request.

* * *

Harry looked over to Luna a slight smile on his face "So, Headmistress what did you want me here for, your letter wasn't very informative." At this Luna fidgeted in her seat causing Harry to notice a slight shimmer in the air around her head, before he sighed at the woman in front of him. He quickly debated on how to handle this, either Luna didn't notice the slip in her magic or she did it on taking a chance Harry raised his wand hand and waved it lazily, breaking the glamour around his friend "and don't hide from me Luna, I came here to see you not the 'Headmistress' persona that you show the school and the wizarding world." At this Luna seemed to crumple in on herself slightly causing Harry to rush to her side, placing a hand on her forehead he noticed the fever, when he placed his hand on her head she shivered at the contact.

He carefully lifted Luna up and carried her to a small alcove hidden around the corner from behind the desk which hid the door to the heads living quarters, he budged open the door with his shoulder carrying her through the doorway and placed her onto her bed pulling the covers over her and flicking his wrist, launching the elder wand from his holster, he flicked it in a double infinity pattern, swapping her day robes to her night robes that she had hung up on her wardrobe door. She chuckled quietly

"All these years and you still have so much modesty, you seem to get more prudish as you age Harry." It was at this Harry looked at his old friend, he really looked at her. 'She had finally grew into her hair' he mused to himself, the luminescence of her once silvery blond hair had lightened to a pure silver that shined in the candlelight. He admitted that without the glamour she looked the same as when he last saw her, only she was a lot paler. Luna smiled softly "We had fun when we were younger and you were still in the public eye, right?"Harry nodded "We did Lu, we did. It's just a shame how things panned out" Luna pointed to her bedside draw and cupboard "It's in there Harry, in the drawer it's something I found when looking through my mummies old research. She was working on magical anomalies in conjunction with blood rituals."

Harry opened the drawer and withdrew from it a damaged book, the book was bound in a scaled hide 'Dragon or snake maybe' he thought. The pages appeared to be vellum and a twice as much writing as there would normally be. One in a language Harry didn't understand, it was like nothing he had seen before but it did ring a bell in the back of his mind, somewhere. He turned to the bookmarked page and noticed the bubbling of the vellum, 'an effect from the blast' he noted but read the translated lines of text. That was hand written beneath the ornate calligraphy.

'_Blood of the Dragon, horn of the stag, scale of the river fish, flight feather of a falcon, blood of the winter wolf (Direwolf maybe?), blood of __the lion__, blood of one with the heart of a lion'  
_"The blood of the lion was what caused the explosion, she edited the last part with her last breath before she said goodbye to me" Luna explained as Harry looked at the drawing on the opposite page which was a diagram which held a list of a few other ingredients that weren't vital but needed for a greater chance of working 'Rune stones, ink of squid and salt of sea'

"Mummies theory is this is the place from where the founders and Merlin came from. They fled from a branch of magic users known as 'the undying ones' they strengthened their own powers by stealing the magic from dragons and other magic users. But by doing this they literally rotted from the inside out. Their skin became a pale white making them look like a corpse only to be offset by their blue tinged lips" She shivered at the mental image  
"This was my plan for us Harry, to get away from all this. But as I planned, plotted and collected the ingredients, there was one thing I forgot." She smiled at Harry wistfully "I got old Harry, I may not look it but all those potions only did one thing, delay the inevitable. But one thing I realised when I remembered my mortality, I'm scared. I'm scared of death."

Harry put the book down on the dresser and cupped Luna's hands in his own "How long do you have left?" he asked carefully, Luna chuckled weakly "Minutes, hours I'm not sure. But I'm glad you accepted my invitation, I didn't want to die alone. Thank you Harry" Harry smiled softly  
"Your very welcome Lu, but if you like, I can help make things easier" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a fine silver chain and in the middle of the chain was what looked like a timeturner, but in place of the hourglass of sand, was held the resurrection stone, the black obsidian stood out against the goblin silver mechanism. The mechanism was a small gyroscope of three rings, which each span once at the twist of the dial. One twist per call.

He held one end and placed the dial end between Luna's fingers and held her fingers with his.  
"We call upon the souls of Xenophilius Lovegood neé Malfoy and Celeste Lovegood, father and mother to Luna Rowena Lovegood"  
There was an empty breeze on the air and a white fog drifted into being and formed the shapes of a man with long hair (think Xeno from the Order of the Phoenix) and a woman with her hair tied back into a high pony-tail and wore a pair of silver framed glasses, she was also wearing a rather simple white dress She looked around the room they had appeared in noticing Harry and Luna. Celeste curtsied at Harry "My Lord" she then looked over at Luna and quickly drifted over "Lulu! I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, I made a stupid error and it bit me in the butt."

Celeste laughed bitterly at herself and reached back and pulled Xeno over to the living pair  
"Your father informed me on everything I missed, well up to his unfortunate death" At this Xeno smiled sheepishly "I didn't know it was a Nudu he didn't look like Harry does" Harry snorted, hiding his laughter while Luna giggled beside him "Daddy that's because Harry was meant to be something else before he was touched by the Hallows. We think that he might have been a snow leopard, before he used the claimed the Elder wand from Tom then death influenced his final form." Harry's form was a hybrid between a Snow leopard and a Nudu so a large grey cat with white and black speckles that can breathe a cloud of deadly noxious gas which due to the vote of the last living Marauder, and the rest of the Defence Association inner circle had named his other form 'Plague-paw' or to Luna, Snowy.

Xeno shrugged in a carefree way "let that be a lesson learnt pumpkin, a bubble head charm doesn't eliminate the bad breath and neither do these." He reached into a spectral pocket of his robe and pulled out a small plastic box with a silver label containing small white pill shaped objects.  
"these didn't help with the death breath either, the advertisement lied" he put the box back into his pocket. Harry and Luna laughed again, causing Luna to cough loudly as Harry carefully rubbed her back and looked over to Xeno.

"Well that may be Mr Lovegood but they stopped it from breathing at all" The animal autopsy found out that the Tic-Tacs had blocked the Nudu's windpipe causing It to choke and collapse, onto Xeno and crushing him to death. However due to rights of conquest the Nudu died before Xeno did and after the autopsy the Nudu was skinned and harvested for useful components. Its saliva glands were bought by Saint Mungo's, the meat was purchased by Gringotts and the Claws, teeth and hide went to the Lovegood vault along with the contents of the Rookery.

When Xeno died Luna was apprenticed to Filius Flitwick to become a charms Mistress. She taught for a time while Harry taught Defence against the Dark Arts, Neville taught Herbology. Hermione Transfiguration, Ginny quidditch and Ron was the most surprising he decided to follow his brother Charlie and look after dragons. He saw Norberta again. Luna smiled at her parents and looked over to Harry "On my desk there is an envelope, when I'm gone take it to Gringotts, look for Master Slinghook Grandson of Griphook. He has some things for you to sign to collect the ingredients." She blinked her eyes slowly "I'm feeling sleepy, stay with me?" Harry nodded

"Til the end, Lu. Til the end" He helped her settle into the bed and the three stayed with her, Harry Xeno and Celeste as they sat in silence two more locks of Harry's hair began to grey and lighten and settled at a bone white colour. Luna's breath got shallower and shallower and then stopped. A glow shimmered to life around her body and seemed to lift itself, revealing a teenaged looking Luna in her Hogwarts uniform. The ghost Luna smiled sadly at Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek and skipped over to the ghostly Lovegoods and they reached out and held her hands. Harry looked to Celeste curiously.

"She's too freshly dead, she can't speak yet, well not that you can't hear. You are master of Death in name only, use the hallows as one only then will you be the true Master of the Hallows." The three Lovegoods smiled at Harry as they faded from mortal Sight, into the realm beyond.

* * *

As Harry silently wept for the loss of his old friend above the world of Westeros higher than the tallest peak of the vale beyond mortal sight and thought, ten beings were in discussion Seven of the beings sat on marble thrones, one a throne of bleached bone opposite him was a throne of obsidian and the last being sat on a throne of weirwood.  
"So with the blessing of the stranger his fate begins anew" sneered the being on the throne of white bone, The others tutted at his snide outburst, but a tired voice responded with "From death grows new life, so with this. The death of his old life begins the start of his new life in our lands" Six of the figures on the marble thrones nodded the seventh remained still. "But the question that is truly on our minds" the smith started "is where to put him" finished the maiden.  
"In the heart of battle?" Suggested the warrior "nay to that" exclaimed the father "the font of Westerosi knowledge, Oldtown" shrieked the crone "The idea has merit" agreed the mother.

The green mist of the weirwood throne seemed to shake in the negative "You forget the Maesters, Septus what would they do to one with greater understanding of the mystics than themselves. They would hide him from the world in order to safeguard the Seven kingdoms from a threat he wouldn't provide" The shadow on the throne of obsidian cackled madly "Green bean has point Septa, throw him in a free weirwood and be done with it, let him choose for himself"

The others thought it over and finally agreed "Yes we shall test the wielder of the Hallows by the Godswood but lets make things interesting" Whispered the stranger "this is the man who will either win or break, the game of thrones."

* * *

The end of this chapter, please don't hate me for this but this is all to set the ball rolling~ ShiMorino


	3. Wills and rites

I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. They belong to George R.R. Martin and J.K. Rowling respectively

* * *

"Speaking in English or Common"  
_"Speaking in gobbledegook, Spells or High Valerian"  
__'thoughts'  
__writing_

* * *

As the deities of Westeros plotted our hero's entry to their playing board that is the seven kingdoms, Harry James Potter, last surviving member of the Golden Trio and one of the few remaining members of the DA slowly pulled himself together and lifted himself from his mourning, whispered to the room. "Tilly, I need you here" there was a soft crack of a house elf with a soft answer  
"yous be calling for Tilly?"

Harry nodded shortly "I need you to do what told you to do in the event of her death" the house elf nodded solemnly and snapped her fingers causing both herself and Luna to evaporate from sight. Harry pulled himself from the bedside chair picking up the journal from the bedside table and slowly made his way back to the office, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles before dragging his hand down his face, as he stepped up to the desk he noticed the envelope Luna mentioned and he held it against the journal, putting both into his pocket before stepping over to the hearth.

Harry looked around the mantelpiece for the floo powder before finding it in a small jar that looked like a rook chess piece, he grabbed a pinch of the sparkling green powder, placing the rook back on the mantle. He threw the powder into the fire and watched at the orange flames erupt into an emerald green colour. As he stepped into the green flames he pulled up his hood, turning back to face the office, saying goodbye to it for the last time he uttered softly.  
"The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Ally"

Before being dragged through the floo network to his destination, he grimaced as he watched fire grates rocket past him, as he heard snippets of noises and voices his magic flared gently prompting him to take a step forward, into the noise of the Leaky Cauldron he took a moment to collect himself. No matter how many times he'd travelled though the floo after being told how to do it. He made his way into the alley behind the pub nodding toward the woman at the bar before leaving the loud pub behind him. Pushing some magic into his finger he thoughtlessly tapped out the sequence to open the alley.

As he made his way down the quiet alley, noticing that some shops were still open. Pulling out his pocket watch, to check the time _'Five? That's rather early for people to be drinking'_ he looked over to the other side of the pocket watch which was a small scale version of the Weasley family clock, which he sadly noted was blank. He sighed before closing the watch and putting it back in his pocket and continuing on his way up to the bank.

Walking into the bank he noticed that it wasn't empty as he thought it would be he also notice he wasn't the only hooded figure in the bank. He looked at the visible nameplates, not finding the one he was looking for he stepped towards an available teller at the enquiries desk. Glancing at the nameplate he spoke.  
_"Good evening Teller Grimshaft, May your gold grow and your enemies tremble at your might."_

The Goblin looked up from his work and replied _"May your power grow and your fortune flourish master mage, what can I help you with?" _Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out Luna's letter _"I have a letter here to account keeper Slinghook from Headmistress Lovegood to be conveyed to him at the moment of her passing."_ He showed the envelope to the goblin. Grimshaft nodded before hopping off his stool beckoning Harry to follow. They left the atrium in silence and walked through the winding corridors following Grimshaft before finally stopping outside a door. On the door was a nameplate _Account-Keeper Slinghook - Estate Management_

Grimshaft knocked on the door and waited next to him. After a few minutes a voice calls though from the office behind the door _"Enter"_ Grimshaft opened the door and took a step into the room and took a half bow before speaking "Master Harry Potter has brought a missive from Headmistress Lovegood at her request on her passing" Slinghook Nodded "If you'll take a seat Mr Potter"  
Harry walked into the room, handing the envelope to Slinghook before taking the seat in front of the desk and sat in silence as Slinghook read the letter.

A few minutes passed as Harry looked around the room he noticed that three of the four walls were covered in bookcases on the wall behind Slinghook were several sharpened weapons on display hooks, a fireplace set off the ground, next to the fireplace was a bronze messenger's pipe for in-building messaging and in the corner of the room was a pensieve basin, he sat up slightly craning his neck to see if there was anything in there. The basin was empty. His focus was brought back when he heard a draw close.

"First off Mr Potter, I must thank you for bringing me this missive" He lifted the open letter "I cannot guess what you are feeling at this moment in time considering your, closeness with my client. She did speak to you of her intended plan did she not?" Harry nodded "She did indeed, she also gave me this" He reached into his pocket and withdrew the journal before putting it back into the pocket. Slinghook nodded and pushed a fairly large wooden box across his desk, he unlatched the box to reveal a large memory phial "This and several other items were left to you at Miss Lovegood's Behest including a…" he opened the folder and flipped through a few pages "ah a Nudu pelt, which has been fashioned by our smiths into suitable armour according to the information Miss Lovegood provided us. But first" Slinghook smiled "The paperwork."

* * *

Meanwhile on another plane of existence

* * *

All things were not well in Westeros it all started at the tourney at Harrenhall, Lyanna Stark the intended of Robert Baratheon has been kidnapped by the Eldest child of Aerys Targaryen the second of his name, Prince Rhaegar despite the fact he was married to Ella Targaryen formerly of house Martell. Rickard and Brandon of House Stark travelled to Kings Landing to demand the return of Lyanna Stark, Sister to Brandon and daughter to Rickard. The King charged Rickard and Brandon with treason and burnt Rickard Stark alive over a pit of wildfire while the court and Brandon was forced to watch, Brandon strangled himself in the attempt to reach his father to help him. Aerys sent a raven demanding the head of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark to John Arryn whom on receiving the message threw in into the fire.

Westeros was on the eve of war. Houses Arryn, Baratheon and Stark against House Targaryen. House Lannister had decided to be neutral in this conflict till it was suitable to join a winning side, or whichever side was most advantageous to them. While man toiled on the mortal plane, the gods were already at work. The Stranger would be a very busy deity over the next few months, while the embodiment of the old gods of the forest was sculpting a mask, one made out of weirwood and old magic, a mask that would suit a servant and a master of death.

* * *

Back at Gringotts Harry winced as he flexed his right hand getting the cramps out of it _'Stupid blood quills, I heal quicker but the quill's latent magic keeps the cut open' _he relaxed back into his seat "So Luna's will?" Harry queried. Slinghook nodded and opened the folder and a draw in the side of his desk "I Luna Iris Lovegood being of sound mind and body do hereby bequeath. One large phial of memories pertaining to the land of seven kingdoms to be introduced immediately upon on receiving, one size-changing footlocker containing three smaller chests, all charmed to be larger on the inside. One containing books and potion ingredients, the plant cuttings are in stasis. The animal extracts are also expanded and should last you for a lifetime."

Slinghook pulled out another small chest and placed it also on the desk. "The second chest contains your custom made armour and the final bag, the ritual materials." Slinghook closed the folder and placed it back into the draw and pushed the box with the memory phial towards Harry "Now then Mr Potter memories first" Harry picked up the phial and started to made his way over towards the pensieve. "No Mr Potter those memories require a more, direct touch. Simply unstopper the phial and place against your temple then tilt your head away bringing the phial as you tilt."

Harry did as he was told and winced as he felt the headache hit him as images flickered in and out of sight as the memories filtered into his own. He blushed at some of the memories and brushed away a few tears that had crept out. He flopped back into the chair, holding his head.  
Slinghook cleared his throat before speaking "At Miss Lovegood's suggestion I have spoken to the Potter Black manager, a master Boneblade?" At Harry's nod he continued "We at Gringotts have consolidated all of the Potter Black accounts and changed the currency from Galleons, Sickles and knuts, To precious gemstones a mixture of cut and uncut and metal ingots. We have also have purchased a large tent for you to use, we've adapted it to look like a medieval looking model. That and a multi-compartment chest it has seven compartments, the largest compartment it filled with the contents of your vaults heirlooms are in the next compartment up. You also have a fully stocked potions lab."

Slinghook pushed a form across the desk "Read and sign please" Harry looked through the form and sighed before picking up the blood quill and signing on the dotted line, he looked up from the form. "I'd like the deed to the Potter estate to be given to the Potter elves, I leave my entitlement of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's ownership of Hogwarts to the Goblins on the promise that they reform its current teaching standards, the curse on the Defence against the dark arts position to be removed by a senior curse breaker. The professor Cuthbert Binns to be fired from his teaching position. Finally to remove all forms of racism from those halls. "

Slinghook quickly wrote something onto two pieces of parchment and then folded the paper before stamping them with two different sigils and placing them into the bronze pipe. A moment later there was a chime prompting Slinghook to open the pipe and pull out a scroll case bearing the Potter coat of arms. "One deed to the Potter estate and surrounding lands and the shrunken multi-compartment chest I mentioned." He places the case on the desk between the two chests. There was a second chime from the tube. "The Goblin Horde agrees to your terms. Thank you for banking with Gringotts." Slinghook took a half bow, Harry picked up the case and the empty phial chest and placed them into the footlocker, before pushing some magic into the chest and shrank it before placing it in the mokeskin pouch around his neck and bowing to Slinghook "May your enemies fall and your gold grow." He then turned to leave, he had a ritual to attend to.

* * *

Hours later a changed Harry stood on the edge of a pond, he was wearing the armour the goblins had made using the Nudu hide the head had been fashioned into a hood, the beast's teeth framed his face. The claws were nestled behind his knuckles underneath he wore a simple forest green tunic and some well fitting trousers a belt twice wrapped around his waist. On the belt were two knifes and the mokeskin pouch which was under a notice me not charm. He looked around the pond at the rune stones he'd set up beforehand. He cast a light warming charm on himself and waded into the pond and drew a knife from the sheath and began speaking the words Luna had given him.

_"Blood of the Dragon, powdered horn of the stag, you shall open the way."_At this he sprinkled the powder and blood into the pond_ "Scale of the river fish, flight feather of the falcon, you shall guide my path." _Then he dropped a feather and a scale into the calm water and watched the feather spin lazily_ "Blood of the winter wolf, blood of the lion heart you shall protect me on my journey" _He pricked the palm of his hand with the the point of the blade and cupped his hand to collect a small pool of it while he sheathed the blade. Pushing some magic into his blood he tipped his hand the same time as he poured the container of wolf blood into the and watched as the feather started to spin in a non-existing breeze. _"By this rite, take me."_ His eyes widened as the pond water started to engulf him and then blackness.


End file.
